fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese/English magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the'' Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motifs are fashion and mirrors, which it based from ''HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. Plot Since the new generation after the finale, the new generation of the Cures were shining forever and the Blue Sky Kingdom will protected from themselves. Also, the past HappinessCharge Cure were revived it after there are received from the crystals of the Blue Sky Kingdom. After a mid-decade, a mysterious power would be revived the power of despair and the Phantom Empire will becoming reborn. One decade, Aino Miyumi will going to the Park while the Golden Kingdom has been invaded by Queen Melancholy from the Phantom Empire! Shirayuki Helga, who is the princess of Blue Sky Kingdom,which she is caring with Taffeta, Shantung, Cadence, and Aria, and is in fact a Pretty Cure. But when she tries to defeat a Queen Pride, she realizes that she is weaker rather than stronger and runs off and finds herself in a more dangerous situation where she is surrounded by Queen Pride's. Helga does the last thing she would do and grabs a MixChanMirror and teleports down to Earth, where she will train to become a stronger Pretty Cure and save her kingdom. She than starts her quest on finding herself a Pretty Cure partner, and ends up meeting Aino Miyumi , who fights Phantom Empire as Cure Amour with Helga. Along the way, they are joined by Omori Rio (Cure Jelly), Sagara Erin (Cure Flair), and the mysterious Cure Bling to save the world! It's time to change your Pretty Cure story! Characters Pretty Cures : / |キュアアムール|Kyua Amūru}} A kind first year student who transferred to Pikarigaoka Middle School. She is very generous and can be quite the klutz. Miyumi enjoys playing the dolls and is very protective of those she loves. She loves to eats sweets and loves pink and cute things (especially fashion). She is granted the power to transform into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is |キュアアムール|Kyua Amūru}}, which her signature color is pink and she holds the power of hearts. She has one alternate form called |ストロベリーファンダンゴ|Sutoroberī Fandango}}, which has the theme color of red. : / |キュアロイヤル|Kyua Roiyaru}} The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom who attends Pikarigaoka Middle School, despite the fact that she's a princess. Helga loves spending her time writing her own stories and reading books when she should be drawing. She can be quite the crybaby and is surprisingly very calm in stressful and dangerous situations. She is granted the power to transform into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is |キュアロイヤル|Kyua Roiyaru}}, which her signature color is blue and she holds the power of spades. She has one alternate form called |メントールタヒチ|Mentōru Tahichi}}, which the theme color of green. : / |キュアゼリー|Kyua Zerī}} The daughter of the owners of Omori Lunchbox who doesn't have any friends but doesn't seem to mind. She attends Pikarigaoka Middle School and is rather shy but is known to be very scary once angry. Rio is very kind and loves being with her family and has a strong love for singing. She is granted the power to transform into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is |キュアゼリー|Kyua Zerī}}, which her signature color is yellow/orange and she holds the power of clovers. She has one alternate form called |チアフルタンジェリン|Chiafuru Tanjerin}}, which the theme color of orange. : / |キュアフレア|Kyua Furea}} Erin is very hyper and energetic girl, who she attends as a member of Hinata Sports Club at Pikarigaoka Middle School. Erin is an unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. She is more a tomboyish girl as she hates cute and girly. She is very great at soccer, tennis, and basketball. While never stated Erin's grades are said to be in the top 15, she is bad at studies and terrible at school. She is granted the power to transform into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is |キュアフレア|Kyua Furea}}, which her signature color is green and she holds the power of diamonds. She has one alternate form called , which the theme color of indigo. : / |キュアブリン|Kyua Burin}} A girl from America who has a bit of a rebellious personality. Leena dislikes being told what to do and will do anything to protect everyone from the revived Phantom Empire. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she is cool, serious, and a capable girl, which she hates to lose and she doesn't laugh much. She attends Paul Smith's College as a second year student until she joins the others, in which she moves to Pikarigaoka Middle School and is very good with her studies. She is granted the power to transform into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is |キュアブリン|Kyua Burin}}, which her signature color is violet/purple and she holds the power of stars. She has one alternate form called |ヒンドゥスタンパイナップル|Hindo~usutan Painappuru}}, which the theme color of magenta. Blue Sky Kingdom : Taffeta is Helga's mediator, as well as Cure Amour, Cure Royal, Cure Jelly, and Cure Flair each other in a running race or something. She can be very playful, but at other times, she can be a bit snappy. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongue and much more gutsy than Helga. : Shantung is Taffeta's best friend and the rival of Comet. He is a outgoing and very cold and quiet that doesn't take his duties serious and wants to have fun all day long. He is caring, kind, and optimistic. But later, he seems good with Comet and Leena. : Comet is Cure Bling's fairy partner. He helps Cure Bling during her battles. He is more friendlier than Leena but can be a bit mean as well. He has a keen personality and tends to ignore the four other Cures. He is friendly and always gives Cure Bling advice, especially when the girls invited him to join the team. : Cadence is the mysterious man who appears to look slightly similar to Helga and says he is Blue's childhood friend from the Blue Sky Kingdom. He appears to be gentle, and really kind towards people. He also knows how to play the piano. He acts like a mentor towards the girls, teaching them how to fight and act serious during battles. : Aria is a mysterious girl who is Helga's childhood friend, a daughter of Blue and Mirage, and Cadence's love interest. She loves to paint and she can be upset. She is cute girl and you really can get angry when she can be upsetting at her. Though that she is the daughter of Blue and Mirage, there are still many things she has to learn and understand. Phantom Empire : The series' main villain who is the leader of the new Phantom Empire. : The strongest general of Phantom Empire who like Phantom, is able to defeat Pretty Cure with ease. She is known as the Pretty Cure Defeater and she is sly and keeps to herself. : The first general of the main trio to appear. He is able to shape shift into anything he wants and is the leader of the trio. : The second general of the main trio to appear. She is the only female in the trio, which she is able to create illusions to trick Pretty Cure and is very loyal to Queen Pride. : The final general of the main trio to appear. He is very strong and is able to defeat Pretty Cure with a single flick of his finger. He is able to stop time. : Omari's love interest, who able to steal the PreCards from the Pretty Cures. He appears as a cold, lifeless body and he is Queen Pride's assistant. Also, he can fighting as Cure Bling is the only to fight it. : The series' main monsters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." : A group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words and they speak 'choi'. Their names means "little or kind of bad ". They are much weaker than Saiarks. The Cures can use their Form Changes to purify Choiarks. Supporting Characters : Reina is one of the Cures' classmates. She likes music and fashion. She has a crushed on many boys and is a popular person. : Brittany is one of the Cures' classmates, which she is an American-British. She is tomboyish girl who loves surfing and skating. She is very stronger as she is a naughtiness person. : Alessia is one of the Cures' classmates. She has a big appetite and she is like a "class clown" in the school. Also, she is one of Rio's friend from Italy. : : : Items : The Cures' transformation item. Its name is short for "Mix Change Mirror". Cure Bling has one she she used her old powers, but lost it in episode 33. : Cure Amour and Cure Royal's main attack item. Cure Bling has one she she used her old powers, but lost it in episode 33. : Cure Jelly's main attack item. It has two modes: a Baton and a Pompoms. She can use it in both attacks and protection. She uses it in Pompoms Mode when she is in her Cheerful Tangerine form. The pompom has a ribboned orange and yellow ribbons and strings. : Cure Flare's main attack item. It has two modes: a Yoyo and a Skateboard. She can use it in both attacks and protection. She uses it in Skateboard Mode when she is in her Hip-Hop Berry form. However, the Yoyo can be used as a wheel of the skateboard and the skateboard plate has a special PreCard to make a skateboard. : Cure Bling's transformation device. She was received in episode 33. : Cure Bling's main weapon. She received this in episode 33. With Starry Flute, she can uses in Kokopelli Mode when she is in her Hindustan Pineapple form. : The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. If happiness wells up within the fairies Taffeta, Shantung, and Comet. Taffeta, Shantung and Comet's nose gets ticklish and a card is formed. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. Locations * * * * * * Trivia *Cure Bling's similarities were based from LeenaCandy. **However, both are favorite colors are violet and purple. There had also same name. *This is the first season to have two Cures from the start, three Cures were appear later. *This is the first season, which all Cures doesn't excel at academics and there are not good at studies. **Hikawa Leena was the only Cure who was excels in academics and good at studies. Media Episodes : ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! / Episodes Music Movies - The uncounted film in the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series and the first of the "Festival" films. The ShiawaseCharge characters make their first movie debut. Also, the Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! '' & ''Prism Power Pretty Cure! characters were in temporary debut. Merchandise References Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Category:Mirrors Theme Series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries